The Beginning of Beginnings
by Eternity.Soul
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers. Thank you for looking at my story. This is my first time and I would love it if you could maybe send me some reviews or advice for this.**

**This story will be a multi-chapter fic and will probably have around three arks.**

**Again, thank you to those who read, review, and/or favorite :)**

**~Eternity  
****

* * *

**

The moon shone in the slightly cloudy sky, clearly. It casted a luminous light, giving the atmosphere a romantic touch to it; perfect for Soul's current situation. At this very moment, he is doing the job demanded of him by his principal, Asura, and that was, to trick another female into giving their soul up to him. He has done this several times, this one marking his 100th one. A party is held when he gives a soul to Asura, and that was probably the only reason why he did so. Soul walked the girl down the street, giving out a false laugh at the appropriate moments, and false smiling at her occasionally.

This was the usual, and he was sick of it. This isn't cool, he would always think, but to survive, he would have to do the things he hated. In this city, his name was always surrounded with the words playboy and other vulgar things. Of course, he refused to react to any of the taunts made to him, and simply lived like he continually did. It was a wonder how he managed to get all these females, even when he was a 'playboy'. Finally, Soul counted the final step and stopped suddenly. The girl stopped and looked at him, confused.

"Soul…?" she asked curiously. Lord, he couldn't even remember her name! "What's up?" Soul shook his head.

"I've been wondering…" He laced his voice with pseudo-slight worry.

"Wondering what…?"

"How much do you care…?" The girl looked at Soul surprised while Soul continually cursed his principal for making say such cheesy and un-cool lines.

"What do you mean?" The girl questioned furthered. She took a step closer.

"I mean, how much would you give up for me?" Soul asked, acting out the perfect embarrassed look. Only the lord knows just how much he had done this. Well, him and Asura. The girl giggled in a cute way and was now standing directly in front of him.

"Soul…" she said, lovingly. "I would give up anything for you. I love you." And with those words, she tiptoed to plant a kiss on his lips. Soul couldn't help but feel guilt, but placed a hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Then, he moved his hand up to her chest and then plunged it through her chest. The girl stopped reacting to the kiss. Soul, then, pulled back his hand out of her chest and he caught the girl as she fell. Gently, he lay her against the wall, and with that, walked off; a light-blue glowing orb in his hand. The playboy sighed, running his empty hand through his silver hair. He quickly went through the streets to his school, or academy, and saw the towering gates at the top of the stairs. A guard sat there, walking over to him as soon as he saw him.

"ID." The guard grunted. Soul fished out his ID from his pocket and handed it over. The guard checked it over for a second before handing it back to him. The gates opened halfway and Soul slipped through. The school towered frighteningly over him, what with the weird skull gate and all. Luckily, Soul was used to the looks of Shibusen and walked through it with ease. Though, as soon as he did, an eruption of whispering commenced from his fellow peers. Soul easily ignored them and headed to his own dorm. Among the whispers, he could hear the words 'playboy' and 'murderer' among them. His blood red eyes narrowed dangerously, but his headband's shadow covered it from anybody's notice.

When he finally made it to the front of his dorm, a boy around his own age and two younger kids stood there, waiting.

"Soul!" the dark skinned boy shouted, smiling. "How'd it go?" Soul gave his trademark grin.

"Who do you think I am?" Soul questioned. "Of course I finished the job." By now, Soul had already given a fist touch with the guy and ruffled the two kids' hair.

"That's good," the boy said casually. "Now, do you think you could open your door? Fire and Thunder are really hungry." On cue, said two kids' stomachs grumbled noisily. They both rubbed it simultaneously. Soul chuckled and started unlocking the door.

"I would've already been inside if you hadn't held me up, Kilik." Soul casually started walking to his room while the other three went straight for the kitchen.

"Thanks Soul!" Kilik replied, dismissing what he said before.

"Just don't eat everything…" Soul grumbled, putting the latest soul into a jar and placing it in the living room. Then he changed, brushed his abnormally sharp teeth, and headed for bed. Just as he was about to enter, Kilik shouted over to Soul.

"Don't worry about the stupid talks; they just don't understand what you're doing for them." Soul smirked over, tiredly at Kilik.

"Like I don't know that…" He closed the door behind him with a click and slid into the covers. He stared up at his ceiling, his expression completely serious. He had many things to think about, after all. This had been the way he normally lived in this school. He remembered the speech given to all of the students when they first came.

_Soul walked into the auditorium, an expression of boredom on his face. Idly, he sat in one of the unoccupied seats and glanced, questioningly, over at the group of giggling girls nearby that were glancing at him. Soul sighed, looking at the stage part as a man with bandages wrapped all around his face appeared. Slowly, everyone stopped talking, and the man started speaking._

_ "Welcome, dear students, to Shibusen." His voice was strange. It gave slight shivers down his spine, and shivers were not cool. It didn't even sound muffled through the bandages. "I am Asura, the principal, and today, I will tell you the rules of this school." Rules, Soul mentally groaned in his head as he started getting into a comfy position in his chair. "Rule number 1, if you do not listen to what I ask of you, you will NOT get fed." At this, an eruption of whispers filled the air and Soul's eyes widened at what the man just said. Was he hearing things? "Number 2, if you fail to do any of the missions given to you, you are dead." The whispers grew louder. Soul couldn't help with think 'was this person mad?' _

_Asura paid no attention to the noise and continued on. "Number 3, you can not have any contact outside of Shibusen with your family or friends. This includes letters, emails, calls, and any of the types. Failure to do so will also be death." " The noise kept on erupting and Soul was starting to feel that this person truly was mad as each rule kept passing by. By the end of the speech, everyone was shocked silent, and Asura asked, "Any questions…?" No one dared to ask a single question. "Good," he said. "Now, can I please have...?" He called out a name and the boy shakily stood up and went to the principal._

Since then, names were continually called and each one of those students died; everyone except him. He went on each and every one of the missions and completed them without fail. No one knew what the missions were, not even Kilik; but for some reason, he had decided to befriend him. Normally, he would've went straight to the principal's office and give the soul to him, but for the 100th mission, the principal told him to hold on to it until tomorrow night, for he was going to hold a party for this mission. Soul wonders what's going to happen to happen after he gives the 100th soul up to him for Asura had said that everything was going to change from then on… He had been living like this for about 2 or 3 months already. He wonders just how everything was going to change… What Soul didn't know as he fell into a deep slumber, was that his life was going to change dramatically and not in the way that Asura wants it to be.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of an alarm ringing woke Soul up from his comfortable slumber. He groaned and shifted, only to slam his hand down on the cause of the annoying ringing. With the noise gone, he continued his sleep; or, at least, tried to.

"Soul!" a voice shouted from outside his bedroom door. Apparently, Kilik slept over again. "Dude, get up! I'm not going to be late because of you!" Soul placed his pillow over his head to ignore him. "Soul!" Kilik shouted, this time banging against his door. "Get up!" With a grumble, Soul got out of bed, grabbed some decently clean clothes, and headed for the door; which still had someone banging on it. As soon as Soul opened the door, he was nearly pelted with an attack of fists, but took several steps back before Kilik could accidentally hit him like the first time this happened. Kilik grinned over at Soul as he glared at the boy, annoyed.

"Not cool." Soul said, before walking to the showers grouchily. Kilik just chuckled and said, "Hurry up; we got like 30 minutes for you to handle your girly needs and then eat breakfast." Soul ignored the 'girly' comment and merely started up on his morning duties. He showered, brushed his teeth, put on his clothes, and then headed for the kitchen. Kilik, Fire, and Thunder were already sitting at the small wooden table, helping themselves to a bowl of cereal. Soul glanced at the time before pouring himself a bowl of cereal also. They ate in silence until they all finished and Soul did the dishes.

"We'll meet you in class, Soul!" Kilik said, before leaving the dorm. Soul didn't bother to reply and instead grabbed his messenger bag and stuffed some formal clothes and the jar of the soul in. He slung it over his shoulder and locked the door on his way out. With this, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and slouched his way to class. He managed to make it to class in time and sat next to the open seat that Kilik saved for him. Everyone around him glared, grimaced, or nervously looked away from him. Kilik glared at those who were glaring and they all looked away. Soul merely looked at Kilik with a deadpanned face. He grinned in return.

"Class," The teacher said, grabbing everyone's' attention. "Today, we have a new student!" At this, whispers were aroused, even Soul was surprised. Who would want to come to this school? The teacher shushed the class before calling out to the girl behind the door.

"Come in!" The door slid open and there stood a girl with blonde hair in childish pigtails, green eyes set in a determined look, and hand holding a rather thick book. Soul noticed with dull interest that this girl clearly lacked the development of most females her age. She was almost completely flat-chest. The girl walked into the room, her head held high up with confidence and stood next to the teacher. The whole room was silent.

"My name is Maka Albarn, please take care of me." Everyone erupted into whispers and one person shouted,

"Why'd you come to this crappy school?" The girl named Maka merely looked at the person with a blank stare, which silenced him. Soul mentally admitted that that was pretty cool, but pigtails were never cool in his opinion. He was about to lay his head down on his desk and get another hour of sleep before the Maka girl's eyes flashed over to him. Or more specifically; his messenger bag. Soul narrowed his eyes at this, suspiciously, and moved the bag out of her sight. At this, their eyes met into a fierce glaring contest and they both stayed like that for several seconds. The teacher, not noticing the tension between the two, cheerfully spoke once more.

"Well then, Maka, why don't you take a seat?" Maka broke off from the contest and Soul smirked. 'Hah, I win.' He thought haughtily. Maka nodded over to the teacher before he started walking over to his direction. Soul kept his gaze on the girl as she stopped in front of Kilik's seat.

"Move." Maka said to Kilik, simply. At this, everyone started watching and even the teacher began to notice the tense atmosphere between the newcomer, Soul, and Kilik. Kilik looked surprised at this and immediately replied back.

"No," This time, Kilik and Maka started having a glaring contest and Soul sighed.

"Kilik," Soul said, cutting through the tense atmosphere and causing everyone to look at him. "Its fine, we're leaving anyways." He said, coolly and completely composed. They both turned to him and the teacher gasped a breath of surprise. Kilik raised a brow, but Soul merely just stood up and grabbed his bag. Kilik also stood up and he gave a relaxed smile.

"Well, skipping class is cool too." Soul smirked over at Kilik and they both started exiting, ignoring the teacher's sputter of defiance over their actions. Then, he felt a hand brush against his bag and Soul reflexively smacked the hand away. The loud smack silenced the teacher's words. Maka looked surprised, her hand frozen to where Soul had hit it away.

Soul turned around to glare at Maka. This time, when their eyes met, they both felt almost a spark ignite in their hearts. Or maybe it was their souls. Wherever the shock was felt, it made Maka almost gasp and Soul to give a split second look of shock, before turning away quickly and leaving the room with Kilik.

Once they were out and a nice distance away from the room, Kilik starting questioning Soul.

"Hey, what's up with you and that girl?" Soul glanced over at Kilik, his heart hammering faster than usual. What is up, indeed? 'And whatever it is,' Soul thought, annoyed. 'It's definitely not cool.'

"That girl knows something about this school that we don't." Soul muttered in reply. Kilik immediately gave a surprised look.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; what do you mean, 'we'?" Soul looked at him with tired eyes.

"Exactly what it sound like, it's something that we both don't know." Kilik looked disturbed for a second before he asked another question.

"How do you know this?"

"She was looking at my bag; as if she could see through it and saw the goods that I was told to get by Asura." Kilik gave an amused expression.

"You make it sound like you're dealing drugs." At this, Soul gave a smirk. 'The irony of that is that they probably are drugs to him.' Soul thought, amused.

"I guess I am then." Both Soul and Kilik both chuckled and Kilik then left to go get Fire and Thunder out of their classes. Soul wandered around the school before finding an empty balcony. He lay on the floor, pulling his headband over his eyes. 'Kilik will know where to look for me once it's time…' Soul thought. With that, he fell into a slumber.

Soul awoke when he felt a tug against his bag. He scrambled up, tugging his headband to his neck and glaring at whoever was grabbing it. The culprit turned out to be the new girl and Soul felt like he was increasingly getting more irritated by the second.

"Give me my bag." Soul said, flatly. Maka, in turn, continually shuffled through the bag and made Soul forced to snatch it back.

"Hey!" Maka shouted, latching onto the bag. She tugged and Soul pulled.

"Let go of MY bag, tiny tits." Soul hissed and watched with satisfaction as the girl's face turned red.

"Pervert!" Maka shouted, releasing the bag. Soul flew back and landed on his back from the tug-a-war. He groaned slightly, before sitting up and putting his headband back onto his forehead. The Maka girl was now holding the thick book before in her hand and was glaring menacingly.

"You're the one looking through other people's stuff," Soul grumbled at the girl. "Stalker." At this, Maka swung the hand holding a book so fast, that Soul couldn't react to dodge in time. The book struck squarely on his head and left him groaning on the floor, clutching his head. Maka smiled victoriously, before setting the book down.

"That's what you get for calling people names." Soul glared as he rubbed the growing lump on his head.

"What's wrong with you?" Soul said, annoyed. "That's not cool." He stood up and grabbed his bag off the ground. Maka also stood up, realizing that Soul was walking away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Maka clumsily ran after him, but in the end, tripped and went falling; over the ledge of the balcony. Soul's eyes widened, before he quickly went to save her from falling. Soul stretched out his hand to her shoulder and pulled her back. Maka went falling backwards this time and thumped against his chest. Unconsciously, Soul lowered his head to whisper huskily into her ear.

"You okay?" Maka blush went unnoticed by Soul as he waited for her response. At this moment, Kilik just happened to walk in on their position.

"Soul, it's time to get…" Kilik stared at their position. Soul hugging new girl's shoulders. New girl blushing. Soul and Maka both looked over in Kilik's direction and he squirmed a little. "Am I interrupting something…?" At this, both Soul and Maka realized just how intimate their position was and jumped away from each other like they were the plague.

"A cool guy like me would never hit on a girl with such tiny tits…" Soul said, recovering from the awkward silence that followed after. Maka took the bait easily while Kilik merely raised a brow before he gave a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say… It's time to get ready, Soul." Kilik said. "Say good bye to your girlfriend now…" At this, they both snapped at the same time.

"Who'd want to be with him?"

"Who'd want to be with her?" They glared at each other for a long time before Soul slouched off, hands in pockets, glaring at Kilik. Kilik merely gave a grin as they both walked off. As they walked down the hall, Kilik suddenly spoke.

"I thought cool guys didn't check out girls."

"Shut up, Kilik." Kilik chuckled before they walked off in silence. Finally, they made it to the boys' dorm and went their separate ways to change. Once they changed, they both met outside of the boys' dorm.

"Ready to go…?" Kilik asked. Soul gave a smirk and loosened his tie to a more comfortable position while still looking formal. Fire and Thunder smiled at him shyly, both still latched on each of Kilik's legs.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" And with that, they both headed off for the ballroom, wondering about the events that were to follow.

* * *

**Hello everyone who decided to continue reading. **

**I thank all of those who did and those who will review...?**

**Anyways... I know the story is kind of slow starting, but things going fast always seemed rushed and a noob writer like me can't write a good fast-paced beginning.**

**Though I have to say, I don't know WHEN I'll update. I'll probably just update randomly. Maybe every 2 or 3 days? If i'm not too busy.**

**Luckily, I decided to start a week before winter break, hmm? Unluckily, this upcoming week will probably also be the most fast-paced week ever, what with all the things due these next couple of days. I got a Paper due Thursday and I haven't even started. Except for the intro. Always the Intro. Well, Thanks to those who R&R or will do so.**

**~Eternity!**


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they had reached there, it was the afternoon and many people were mingling with each other. Of course, when they happened to notice Soul walking by, they would immediately fall silent until he was mixed into the crowd again. Kilik had left to go to the buffet table and left Soul to stand there alone. 'I really hate crowds.' Soul thought, as he shuffled along to lean against the wall. He idly watched people disinterested, until he managed to spot something that sparked his interest; Maka Albarn. It was not the girl herself that interested him, but the fact that she was not even dressed formally. Instead, she wore a long black coat along with her outfit this morning.

Soul knew something was up and walked over to her through the, now dancing, crowd. She seemed to not notice him coming up to her. Instead, she was pressing two fingers against her ear.

"Hey new girl," Maka jumped and quickly turned to him in shock, moving her hand away from her ear.

"H-hey," Maka said, attempting to recover. Soul glanced over to her ear before he spoke again.

"Let's dance." Soul said, grabbing her hand and dragging her away from the wall. 'Better keep an eye on her…' Soul thought, his mind cluttering with thoughts now.

"Wait," Maka shouted, attempting to pull out of his grasp. "I didn't agree to this!" Soul shot over a look, before he got them in position. Slowly, they waltzed to the music, slowly. Soul leaned down to whisper into her ear; his voice, grim.

"I don't trust you." Then, Maka happened to "accidentally" step onto his foot. Soul winced.

"Sorry, I'm not a very good dancer." Maka said, sweetly. She smiled and Soul glared at her.

"Not cool," Soul said, his voice dripping with venom. Then, Soul quickly spun her and dipped her before quickly bringing her back up. Maka stumbled at the sudden quick movement, her head spinning, before she regained her footing. This time, Soul grinned and Maka glared. The song slowly came to end and Maka immediately separated from him.

"It was nice dancing with you…" Sarcasm dripped from her voice as she gave a false smile, her eyes cold.

"Right back at you…" Soul hissed. His foot was still throbbing from that time. Maka walked off, head held high while Soul watched her angrily. Just as he was about to turn away, he cursed, realizing something. That girl had managed to distract him from asking about the ear thing! Soul groaned frustrated at his mistake. 'That was _so_ cool of you…' Soul thought to him sarcastically. Just as he turned around, the music stopped and the lights dimmed noticeably. Then a spotlight appeared, flashing down on the one, the only, Asura the principal. His face was covered by the bandages again today and he was dressed in casual clothing.

"Hello Shibusen students, it has been a while since I spoke with all the students…" His voice was as sinister as usual. "Today is a special day, though; important for me, of course. Now, let's give Soul Evans a round of applause!" A spotlight fell on Soul also, and no one applauded. Soul schooled his face into one devoid of emotions. It was then he realized that Maka could have taken whatever she wanted from his bag while they were dancing. He cursed her once again in his mind this time. He brushed his messenger bag and found that it still had the jar within there. Asura took no notice of it and instead continued talking.

"Well now, come over to me, Soul." The crowd parted a path from him to Asura and he slouched his way over to him. As he soon as he got within whispering range, Asura hissed an almost silent command. "Hand it over."

Soul slowly did as he was told and pulled out the jar. Questions were aroused from the crowd as soon as they saw what was in the jar. Soul could already see the same question that Kilik had when he had first saw the soul, form in their minds. The whole place was silent as Soul took out the glowing orb from the jar. Unnoticed by everyone, a girl in a long black coat eyes had narrowed. She pressed two fingers against her ear and whispered.

"You were right, Lord Shinigami, I'll now initiate the plan." And with that, she pulled something out from her coat pocket; and just as Soul was about to hand the soul over, Maka jumped over the large crowd of people in a flash. Soul looked over at the flash of black and automatically dodged the silver rod that had suddenly extended from her hand. Maka twirled the silver rod in her hand before it thumped against the ground twice. Then the sound of glass breaking and the screams of his classmates alerted his attention.

"Black*Star is now on stage!" Someone had shouted. By now, students were already running out the large doors of the ballroom. "Bow before the man that's going to surpass God!" As soon as the rushing crowd disappeared, Soul could see a blue haired boy standing within a slight crater, holding a weapon that he didn't know the name of. At this, another crash was heard from the other side of the ballroom.

"Black*Star," The person shouted. "You're supposed to go as the same time as me to be symmetrical!" When Soul was about look over at the person, he was Maka swing her weapon at him which distracted him from looking over. Maka kept swinging her weapon, occasionally going with a stab, which Soul continuously avoided. Soul, jumped back out of her weapon range and she twirled her weapon flamboyantly before holding it still.

"Maka Albarn," Maka said, her eyes set in glaring determination. "From Death Inc., here to eliminate all kishins in the making and those who take souls from the innocent." Soul couldn't help but think, 'Cheesy, really cheesy…' Asura chuckled menacingly.

"Little kids like you think you can defeat me?" Black*Star narrowed his eyes.

"Little? I'm the biggest star out there! I'm way bigger than a small guy like you!" With that, Black*Star rushed in to attack. The other boy panicked.

"Black*Star, Don't just rush in there!" he said. "Maka, you handle the other guy. We'll get Asura." Maka answered back, gripping her weapon tightly.

"Got it," Maka charged in while Soul started backing up. With each swing, Soul thought confused by what was happening. Suddenly, Maka abruptly sent a jab his way causing Soul to jump back. Maka followed up with a quick swing, causing Soul to block while in the air. He winced as pain shot up his arms from the attack and quickly backed up more. She didn't follow and then he suddenly bumped into something. Soul looked behind him, surprised. Kilik was standing there, along with Fire and Thunder, and he was staring at the ground. Unnoticed by Soul, he quickly spoke to him harshly.

"Kilik? What are you still doing here?" Kilik didn't answer and Soul became troubled. "Hey, you gotta go now, you know these guys are-

Maka cut him off.

"Kilik, what are you doing?" She said. Soul glanced back at Maka before turning to Kilik. Confusion ran high in Soul's mind. 'What's going on?' he thought.

"Kilik…?" Soul said… Said person ignored him.

"Fire, Thunder, let's go…" The two kids suddenly flashed a bright white before they disappeared and was replaced by two large gloves that Kilik wore. Soul's mind clicked as he suddenly understood.

"You…" Kilik cut him off quick.

"Sorry, Soul." And then he felt Kilik slam his gloved fist into his stomach. Soul flew back, past Maka that watched sullenly, understanding the situation, secretly. Soul skidded and landed on his arm. The soul slipped out of his hands and floated right in front of Asura. Everyone froze at this.

"Thank you, Soul, for bringing this over to me." Asura said with a slight chuckle. Soul watched from the ground as he slowly went to pick it up. 'What are you doing…?' Soul thought to himself. 'Lying on the ground after getting one hit, that's really not cool at all. What are you going to do, Soul?' Soul gritted his teeth. He had made his decision.

Just as soon as Asura had grabbed it, Soul rolled and swung his legs up upwards, hitting Asura squarely in the jar. A crack sounded from the spot, but Soul didn't hesitate a second and used his arms to pushed him off the ground, also giving a thrust to the kick. Asura stumbled back and let go of the soul. Soul quickly continued to push himself with his arms until he was in the air and quickly landed upon his feet. Then he grabbed the soul and ran out, jumping through one of the windows.

He ran through the campus, knowing the place like the back of his hand. From behind him, a bandage was following him with great speed. Soul scowled. 'I got a feeling I shouldn't let that get me…' He ran over to one of the low walls of the school. He quickly climbed over it and landed into a pile of leaves. He stumbled through, going speedily even though the bandage thing seemed to have lost him. He went to a quick clearing and there stood his bike. He had kept it in secret in case something was to happen. Soul slid into the seat, turning it on. Without a waste of a second, he quickly started driving out of the small forest.

With Maka and the others, Asura had cracked his neck back forward and was cursing Soul's name at the very moment. Maka called out to the one boy.

"Kid, follow Soul to wherever he is!" Said person didn't answer and then a skateboard merged from his hand. He jumped on and flew out of one of the broken windows. While he went out, someone came in. A cigarette hung out of his mouth as he carried a black scythe in his hands.

"Asura… How've you been?" The man said, lightly. He turned the screw on the side of his head. It clicked with each turn.

"Stein!" Kilik and Maka shouted.

Unnoticed by everyone, Black*Star had also gone to follow Soul with a passion in his eyes.

"Nobody takes the spotlight from Black*Star, right Tsubaki?" He said to his weapon. In the reflection, a girl with long black hair appeared.

"Right," she replied.

With Soul, was the sound of honking horns and angry shouts from other drivers. After all, he was driving like a maniac at this moment, swerving through the lanes, narrowly making it through the red lights, and barely below the speed limit. He had already passed by the alleyway, but it seems that they already found her. If so, then he should be able to find her at the hospital. Like every single time, he visited all the "girlfriends" he had taken the soul from when they were a mindless shell in the hospital. 'If I remember correctly, they usually allow them a week before they take her away.' Soul drove into the parking lot of the hospital and parked his bike recklessly. Swinging off his bike, he quickly ran off to the entrance of the hospital.

Inside, the clerk was typing casually until she saw Soul burst in. Since he had been here countless of times, the clerk knew him.

"Are you here to visit another girl…?" The clerk said, snottily. Soul ignored her tone and nodded at her only, hiding the soul into his pockets.

"Okay, room 124, down the left hall." Then she continued her typing while Soul speed-walked over to the room. When he went in, the room was silent and he saw the girl's glazed eyes slide over to his figure. He shut the door behind him and walked over to her. Guilt pounded against him as he saw her form. It was like this every single time. The guilt always came whenever he visited all those girls in the past. This one was no different. Soul pulled out the soul from his pocket and held it out in front of her. The girl stared at the soul dully.

"Hey," Soul whispered. "This is yours, take it back." The girl did not move at first and Soul was tempted to shove it down her throat. Just as he was about to, the girl's hand twitched and then slowly rose up to grab the soul in his hands. As soon as she touched it, the soul went into her hand and Soul watched as the girl's eyes suddenly filled with life. They widened for a split second before she looked over at him. Soul stared back. It was silent except for the beeping of her heart monitor. Then she spoke.

"W-who are you? And what am I doing here?" Soul looked stunned for a second before she gave the girl a slight grin.

"Just a visitor and you were in an accident. About time you woke up." Soul walked away from the bed and the girl suddenly cried out.

"W-wait!" Soul turned around to look over at the girl. Shyly, the girl spoke. "Did we meet before…? I feel like I've seen you once." Soul turned back to the door, opening it casually.

"I wouldn't be here if we didn't meet once." He walked out then and closed the door. As he passed the clerk, he spoke to her.

"She's awake." The clerk's eyes shot up to him.

"What?" Soul ignored the clerk and merely walked out of the hospital. In the background, Soul heard the clerk shouting something about a miracle.

As soon as he reached his bike, Kid had landed behind him.

"You…" Soul looked over at him bored. "Come with me, I don't want to use-

"Sure." Soul said, interrupting him coolly.

"I knew you'd say…wait, what?" Kid stared at the boy confused.

"My work is done anyways." Laughter came from the boy's guns to Soul for a second before he sighed. 'It they really are laughing… then it doesn't surprise me.'

* * *

**I just realized I never put up a disclaimer... LOL**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT and will probably NEVER own Soul Eater. **

**Also, Some shout outs to:**

**crystalangel1100: Thank you so much, you totally made my day! **

**Hey the story's picking up. I know the characters are kind of OOC but being a noobie writer makes it hard to make them in character :(**

**R&R please!**

**~Eternity**


	4. Chapter 4

Soul drove his bike at a more regular pace, with the strange boy riding his flying skateboard trailing him from behind. As he reached a stoplight, he suddenly felt an urge to jump off his bike. Soul frowned at this urge, before he saw a blue blur come straight at him. He jumped, landed on the sidewalk, and watched his bike get decimated by the blue blur. He scowled angrily. 'Not cool…'

"Yahoo!" The boy shouted before turning to Soul. "Hey you, what do you think you're doing?" Soul glared at him darkly.

"Standing, because someone just destroyed my bike," Soul replied darkly. Black*Star promptly ignored what he said and merely continued on.

"I'm the biggest star there is, what do you think you're doing taking the spotlight from me?" Soul started walking away and Black*Star angrily shouted. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Don't you dare ignore me, the man who's going to surpass God!"

Soul continued ignoring him and heard the golden eyed boy land his skateboard.

"Black*Star, what are you doing?" Kid said. Black*Star grinned over at him.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of him!" Kid suddenly felt the urge to possibly hit his own teammate over the head. Black*Star jumped, aiming for a swing at Soul. Soul happened to have glanced over and dodged at the last second. With every swing, attracted many people and of course Soul scowled at the recklessness of him. Soul easily dodged each one, but grew irritated as more people start crowding around.

"Are they filming a movie…?" He heard one of them whisper.

"Black*Star! Stop this!" Kid shouted. Black*Star ignored him and then growled out to Soul.

"Hey, quit dodging!" Soul merely replied, irritated.

"Why would I dodge a weapon that could possibly kill me?" Then, Black*Star jumped away from him.

"Fine then, I'll just take it up a notch; Tsubaki, Speed Star!" He shouted. A voice came from the weapon, surprising the crowd.

"Right," It said. At this, the weapon changed from the chained sickles to a small, thin sword. 'Idiot!' Soul thought, angrily. 'Why the hell would he do something so flashy?'

"I'll show you my speed!" He got into a position and suddenly disappeared out of Soul's sight. He appeared right in front of him a second later and then disappeared off once more. "Over here!" The voice shouted from his left. Soul turned fast enough only to catch a glimpse of him before he disappeared off again. The same thing kept repeating until he materialized in front of him with a frontal attack. Soul almost thought it was it for a second before he saw a chance. With a shift of his hand, he managed to grab the hand holding the weapon, side-step and twisted his arm behind the boy with ease. Black*Star cried out, in surprise and pain, and dropped the weapon onto the floor.

Soul dropped him and started walking away. Black*Star turned around, picking up his weapon, before shouting.

"Hey, we're not finished yet!" Soul continued walking, with only one reply.

"You don't even have the guts to kill a person. How can you surpass God if you can't even do that?" He couldn't help but think grimly though. 'But if it weren't for that, I really would've been severely hurt, or even killed, then…' Black*Star attempted to shout back a reply before Kid interrupted him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Black*Star, enough. He's already surrendered." Black*Star looked down at the floor, tightening his open fist. He followed Kid as he followed Soul back to the academy.

At the academy, the ballroom looked almost completely obliterated. Soul, Black*Star, and Kid climbed over the low wall and walked over to the place. Inside stood a man Soul didn't recognize, the Maka girl, and… 'Kilik' Soul thought bitterly. He ignored Kilik stare directed to him and watched the man turn the bolt that went through his head. 'They really are a bunch of freaks…' Soul thought. 'Though thinking that is pretty hypocritical of me'

"You must be Soul Evans. Have you surrendered or…" The scythe glinted dangerously for a second and he gave an overly polite smile. Soul swallowed, unnoticeably.

"Yeah," He gave a relaxed smile then.

"Good, then this will be easier. We're going to ask you some questions and you are to answer them." He said with ease. Soul gave a slight nod and relaxed his stance slightly. "Maka, if you would please…" Maka gave an affirmative and went over to one of the unharmed windows and breathed over it. She, then, wrote in the fog some numbers, mumbling something that sounded like a child's tune. Soul watched the window, suspiciously as it suddenly turned to light and changed into a figure. Soul couldn't help but twitch at the childish version of the grim reaper appear on the other side of the window. 'What is he, a cosplayer?' Soul thought.

Said person gave a peace sign from his large gloved hands.

"Yo, Maka-chan, how did the mission go?" his voice had a childish touch to it.

"Asura had managed to get away, but he won't be coming back to this town most likely," Maka replied, seriously. "Also, we managed to catch a prisoner." Not liking that title, he spoke.

"You didn't catch me, I surrendered. Get it right, tiny tits." Maka snapped over to glare at Soul's form, a vein starting to pop out from her head.

"Be quiet!" Maka shouted. From behind him, he heard Black*Star snicker and Kid's weapons laugh quietly. Then a shout from the man's direction came.

"Are you saying that my Maka-chan doesn't have any appeal what-so-ever?" Soul looked over at the man and saw that the scythe had transformed into a red-haired man. He stomped over to Soul, getting right close to his face. Soul backed away from his face and spoke annoyed.

"Not interested. Now get out of my face." Said person refused to back away, and scythe parts came out from him, pointed straight towards Soul. Soul glared evenly, undisturbed by the sharp objects. Then the first man easily came up from behind him.

"Spirit, that's enough now." He said. Spirit merely gave a huff and backed away. They all turned back to the person on the other side of the window.

"Well then!" He said, cheerfully. "What's your name then?"

"Soul Evans," The grim reaper gave a slight 'hmm' and rubbed his mask thoughtfully.

"Well then, Soul-kun, I'll begin the questioning! How are you related to Asura-chan?" Soul looked perplexed by the added suffix to Asura's name, but answered none-the-less.

"He was the principal."

"I see. You were collecting souls for him?"

"Yes."

"Is there a particular reason?" Before Soul could answer, Spirit butted in.

"He's working for him! He's working for him! Why don't we just hurry up and take his corrupted soul?" Soul glared at Spirit for a split second, but promptly ignored his outburst.

"It's either that or death. People will do anything to live."

"I see…Do you know why he was collecting souls?"

"He ate them."

"Is that all you knew?"

"Yes, he did teach me how to take souls, with or without permission." The grim reaper was silent for a moment and Soul had an inkling he knew what he meant by that.

"Was anyone else in the school involved?" This was asked by the bolt-headed man.

"The ones that did were killed by Asura. I was the only one who did the instructions correctly."

"What happened to the last soul for Asura?" The man asked again.

"I gave it back." At this, the man gave a thoughtful look before he turned to the grim reaper guy.

"Shinigami-sama, if I may ask, aren't Weapons only allowed to take the souls of a person and do the opposite?" Shinigami thought for a second, letting out a slight hmm. Then he gave a slight laugh.

"Well, you're right, Stein! Then most of the students here will probably be weapons and maybe some meisters!" He gave another laugh.

"Then we can probably recruit some of the students here and make this our new home base. This will certainly make sure that Asura will not come back." His glasses gave a slight shine as he gave a smirk.

"Stein-kun, that would be an excellent idea." The Shinigami said. Soul interrupted, realizing something.

"Wait, what about those who don't want to join?" They both turned to him. Maka looked curious as well, but he heard Kid shuffle a bit from behind him.

"We'll get rid of them." Soul glared at Stein. Even Spirit looked alarmed.

"Hey, Stein, isn't that a bit too rough?" Maka stayed silent, but refused to look at either Stein or Shinigami.

"We can't have people who don't wish to help, know. It will only create uproar for those who will tell."

"There's always a chance that all of them will join!" Shinigami said cheerfully. "So no need to worry, let's just gather them all in one place and then ask them." Soul glowered, but none the less, stayed silent. 'It won't do any good to even try to say anything.' Soul thought. 'I'll just have to wait for the right moment… Man; this stuff isn't cool.'

* * *

**I kinda like how I end my chapters :)**

**Shinigami is Definitely OOC! Maka was too silent... :( Should've made her talk more, but it helps the plot run better like this.**

**Black*Star not liking to kill is because they haven't learned about the taking of souls yet, because that's not what they do.**

**They basically are the little group that make sure that they get the enemies and like tie them up and stuff. Stein, Spirit, and Shinigami are the only ones to have possibly killed in their group.**

**Soul MIGHT HAVE KILLED. *hint hint wink wink* Not that anyone knows yet. Well, except maybe Shinigami and Stein. *Cough* Possibly *Cough***

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEW, FAVORITED, OR ALERTED MY STORIES. I squealed as soon as I saw them. **

**Shout outs to:**

**EverFrozen: Thank you so much! You're encouragement makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) and you're definitely awesome too! I'll try not to complain about my worries too much anymore!**

**crystalangel1100: No, I should be thanking you! You're my first reviewer and that makes me glad that you still like the story after so long. Thank you, again, for staying with me on this story!  
**

**Lilith Shiro: You don't? That's good. I was thinking that Soul was a bit too emo, Maka was too silent, and Kid needed more speaking parts. Your comment makes me feel better about my characters!**

**Thank you crystalangel1100, EverFrozen, Lilith Shiro, and ummm douce bag 69(?) for favoriting, alerting, and/or reviewing!**

**Long Author's corner! R&R because they make every author happy! I'll reply back to all review with shout outs in my author corner! :)**

**~Eternity**


	5. Chapter 5

Soul was taken around the place, having been kept an eye on because they didn't trust him. Except for the Shinigami man; he was quite fine with it. If only that Maka girl hadn't objected and spoke of reasonable, but things Soul would never do, points, then maybe he could've changed out of his uncomfortable suit. It had taken all the people to find the hidden students, but they managed to do so with the help of Kilik. 'Kilik,' Soul thought. He couldn't understand if Kilik was serious about their friendship or just a lie to find out the truth of this horrid school. Maybe he was right; maybe he shouldn't have trusted anyone again…

His thoughts were cut off as Stein brought in a mirror and Maka had once again, called out the Shinigami from the mirror. All the students in the auditorium became filled with whispers.

"Hello, hello! Nice to meet you all! I'm a Shinigami! You may call me Shinigami-sama and Stein here," He gestured toward the direction of said person. "Will tell you why we have gathered you all together!" Soul couldn't help but image that everything that man spoke; it felt like he can just image a large grin to be on his face. Stein stood next to the mirror and looked rather bored.

"Students of Shibusen, as you all know, you're academy is not your average academy…" Soul could hear some snorts from the crowd and many people shouting things like 'duhh' and 'that's a no brainer!' at him. Stein ignored all this and continued on.

"That is because you all most likely have special blood within you; the blood of either a weapon, or a meister." Everyone whispered to each other about the strange things spoken to them. Soul silently watched, understanding how they felt; confused, anxious, fear, and annoyance.

"Now let's get straight to the point now, we gathered you here to say that you can choose to join us and help us out or you can just leave…of course, with some things needed to be done…" Stein's glasses flashed from the lights for a second as he gave a mischievous smile. The students spoke loudly this time, talking amongst each other to find out the answer. Everyone, including Soul, stood on the stage of the auditorium, awaiting their answer. Soul tried to hear all the conversations, but can only grab a couple of lines here and there.

"…So weird, it's creepy…"

"…Soul…with them…"

"Shinigami…Japanese… God of Death…?" Once this sentence was heard, Black*Star screamed out automatically.

"Hey, Shinigami isn't a bad person!" Soul wanted to smack this guy upside the head. If he screamed that, they'll be likely to disagree even more. Black*Star continued shouting at the crowd of people, things along the lines of surpassing God and how great he is. One person in the crowd shouted back.

"What do you do, then? You're waving around that weapon like it's nothing! You've probably killed dozens of people!" talks of doubt began to fill the air. Soul became nervous. 'That idiot!'

"I don't want to be a murderer!" Someone from the crowd shouted, agreeing with the first person's statement. Many other people started shouting agreements. Soul's heart sank. 'At this rate, no one's going to survive this…' Then Maka stood up; she gave a glare to everyone and smacked the floorboards of the stage loudly. Everyone became silent and looked her way.

"What we do…we don't murder. We protect blind idiots like you who can't see that there are bad guys killing your classmates so close by and you could be the next target!" Her voice was stern, and held a motherly, scolding edge to it. "We go after people like your principal that are crazy and make sure to lock them up! We're like a secret police force and we're asking you to join." Soul couldn't believe that Maka had just tried to save all the students. She seemed very direct, but actually had a way to avoid the many things happening. The students stayed silent for a moment, before a female spoke up.

"Umm… isn't there a chance that you could get killed, then…?" This brought up another tidal wave of shouts, this time directed at Maka. Maka clenched her fists as she glared at the floorboards. She couldn't just lie to them and say that this wasn't dangerous at all. When you agree to this type of thing, you must already know that you could always die. Soul felt that this was the time to speak up, but what could he say? The students hated him with a passion and would never listen to him. Then, Soul came up with an idea. He just hoped that it would work. He strolled to stand next to the oblivious Maka, forced himself to relax, as if he were bored, and then spoke loudly over the uproar.

"I didn't know that you were all chickens." At this, all the students turned curiously at his direction, before their gaze turned into one filled with hatred. "I guess you guys really were as un-cool as I thought you were…" He spoke casually, as if it were saying the sky was blue. A few of the boys looked down in embarrassment, but the rest glared him down in angry, embarrassment, and the need to show him up. He ignored the guys this time, and spoke, clearly to the girls.

"And all you girls…dressing up and doing your hair, hoping to get some guy's attention. If you want it so bad, why don't you sell yourself out to the streets since you probably can't handle breaking a nail." Many of the girls looked outraged at this. "Or you can just hide behind one of the many boy toys you probably think will protect you." At this, the boys shouted out, their temper at their limits. Many shouts of 'we'll show you who are cooler' or 'what did you say?' came from them. The girls reacted in a much similar way. 'I can take care of myself.' Or 'I'm not a whore' with swears etched just for him. He gazed through them all casually with a cocky grin on his face before he asked the question.

"Then why don't you prove me wrong by joining this little police group here?" Blinded by their anger and rage, many of them easily agreed to them and the more reasonable people were forced to be dragged along because of friendship. Still, he had gotten everyone to not get hurt, so he was good. He stepped back, disliking attention, but noticed that Maka was staring at him curiously, as well as Kid. His was more of an examining curious gaze though.

Stein stopped their shouts of anger with a simple sentence.

"Good, if any of you had not joined, we probably would've had to kill you for knowing. A chill went up Soul's spine once he said that. He spoke so naturally, unlike his forced casual act. Apparently, many of the students agreed.

"Now, we will show you the difference between Weapons, and Meisters. Kid and Black*Star, if you please…" Without a word, Kid threw his guns up in the air and they flash a white light before forming into human figures. Two blondes in a cowgirl-ish outfit stood in their place and the shorter spoke first.

"Hi~!" The older one stretched before taking on a bored look.

"Hey, I'm Liz and she's Patty, nice to meet you." Patty gave a giggle. Soul knew that those guns really were laughing. Black*Star looked at Kid angrily.

"Hey," He shouted at him. "Don't take up the spotlight! I'll show you my Weapon; the best weapon of them all!" The weapon easily flashed a bright white also, and slid out of his hands and formed a figure right next to him. A curvy girl stood there and she smiled pleasantly at the students.

"Hello, my name is Tsubaki, please to meet you." People were now talking about how interesting and cool it looked. Soul thought that this seemed like a Sci-fi movie.

"Meisters are wielders of Weapons, but of course, only one person can truly wield one Weapon perfectly. They have a chance at being wielded by others, but either not as well or not at all. Only Meisters can wield a Weapon; ordinary people cannot." Stein spoke, his voice more serious.

"Then there are times, when you work well enough, you can synchronize to create some super magical special move!" Shinigami spoke, him being forgotten by everyone. Kid and Black*Star fought angrily together, ignoring everything around them while Kilik was trying to break it up. Then Spirit appeared behind him suddenly.

"Now," He said, placing a hand on Soul's shoulder. "We will show you how we find out if you're either a Weapon or a Meister. This is the hard way." Soul could already feel the smirk radiating off his smug face, and couldn't help but think,

'Uh-Oh.'

* * *

**Cliffhanger...? Oops, didn't mean to end it like that, but it's 2 in the morning and I'm lazy. At times.**

**Okay so, I posted up my first one shot which I am extremely proud of, and now I'm tempted to write more cute little oneshots.**

**If I did... I'd probably end up forgetting to continue this. This is my first story so I definitely don't want that to happen. Though I will write one in my time of writers block! As a peace offering o-o I will write some occasionally at random and update it along with a new chapter too!**

**Right, Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer, which I continually forget to put in, if I owned Soul Eater. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**And then, now, SHOUT OUTS!**

**Shout-Outs to:**

**Lilith Shiro: Hmm, true. Yes, Black*Star is a dummy and definitely why I love the guy XD My worries on my OOCness has gone down! I Updated! Thank you for your support! I feel as if I don't thank you enough :P**

**EverFrozen: I will work hard! The advice and encouragement is greatly appreciated and while I do like Kirby, I actually feel that Link from Zelda is the best video game character there is XD He's pretty hot... But Kirby is so cute! So hard to choose...**

**kindakukukat: Review is greatly appreciated! I'm sorry, i'll try to explain a bit to you! Meisters and Weapons are like kept a secret from human society and they blend in to not cause an uproar. Witches also hide and and act as a human to not be found by Maka's group. So then, they hunt down Kishin babies, which I will pretend needs one hundred pure souls so they can become a full-fledged Kishin. Soul's academy is kinda like apart of the normal human society being kept in the dark about this and it's hard for Maka's group to randomly come barging on someone's door and be like 'oh your kid's some super cool weapon or a weapon handler, that needs to join our group, but can be possibly killed during the jobs.' XD yeah, so basically, Soul doesn't know. Looong explanation that will probably make the thing way more confusing for a short question. Sorry. Review or message if you have anymore questions, I'll be sure to answer. :) I updated, too!**

**crystalangel1100: Thank you, again! XD I say thank you to you ALOT! My worries on the OOCness have definitely gone down with the assurance given to me. ^_^**

**Thank you to crystalangel1100, kindakukukat, everfrozen, Lilith Shiro, douce bag 69 (nice name... XD), soul'sgirl14, and HappyDragon101 for either reviewing, alerting, and/or favoriting my story!**

**Also, I forgot that there will be people that will not like me constantly giving them shout-outs, so you can tell me if you don't want me to or anything XD.**

**I like how I'm in such a cheery mood when its like 2 in the morning. Time for bed!**

**~Eternity**


	6. Chapter 6

Soul woke up to pain shooting through his chest and right arm. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. They were met with a dull, white ceiling. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember what had happened. Everything the day before flashed back to him. The strange new girl, the disaster party, and all the way down to when Spirit spoke came back to him. After that, he couldn't seem to remember anything, and he had a feeling he wouldn't want to.

"Are you awake?" A rather calming voice said. Instead of calming him, it sent a shiver down his spine. And not in a good way. He struggled to sit up and managed to do so completely before the voice spoke again.

"You shouldn't be moving that much yet. You were damaged rather internally after that moment and got knocked out by Kid for struggling." The voice spoke again. Soul decided that he hated it. He turned to look at the speaker. It was a woman with blonde hair, curled together at the ends, wearing a doctor's coat. Her gold eyes seemed kind, yet they set an alarm off in Soul's mind.

"Who are you?" He spoke, rather calmly. His voice was raspy though and he felt rather un-safe around this woman. She gave a surprised look.

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself." She gave a polite smile. "I'm the new school nurse, Medusa."

"Soul," He grunted out and proceeded to get out of bed.

"You shouldn't be moving right now," She said, but made no move to stop him. He ignored her warning and stood, holding the wall for support.

"I'm fine." He said, before he let go of the wall and shakily walked out of infirmary. His instincts just told him to get away from that woman. After walking for a while, he had managed to get used to the pain that shot through his body as he walked more normally. When he walked out of the main buildings and out into the campus, he realized two things.

One; it was night time and no one was out. Two; he didn't have the top part of his suit on. He realized this as soon as the cold, fall air touched his bare skin. He ignored it and walked to the boys' dorm. Once he got to his door, he searched his pockets to see if they still had his keys. For some odd reason, they had managed to stay in his pocket throughout the whole battle. He opened his door, and quickly closed and locked it behind him. He decided a shower would be best. Who knows who touched him while he was knocked out?

He went into the bathroom and stripped the rest of his clothes off. It was only when he blasted himself with the hot water that he realized something. He must've looked really un-cool when he was knocked out. He groaned slightly, but continued to finish his shower. Once he was finished, he ran the towel through his hair in a quick dry, before tying it on his waist. He brushed his teeth quickly before walking out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. It was his dorm; he could walk around in only a towel if he wanted. There, he lazily cooked himself some food. As he set the food on the table, he grimaced as he saw the floor. It was wet from him walking all around the place.

"Should've dried off first before walking around…" He muttered to himself and walked to the living to get a mop. Right when he grabbed the mop, a knock was heard at his door. He glanced at the digital clock nearby. It was 4:42 AM and someone was visiting him? He must've thought too long because the person knocked again, this time, more rapidly. Soul looked down at what he was wearing before he gave a groan. He dropped the broom and attempted to quickly walk over to his room to get a spare change of clothes. The floor was wet though, so he had to walk carefully. Just as he was about to open his room door, his front door was slammed opened and he turned to see someone running in…only to slip from the wet floor and go sliding into Soul.

Soul slammed down to the floor, his chest hurting from the sudden slam. He groaned and glared at the intruder, only to find a dizzy Black*Star lying on his... private part. He gave a disgusted look and shoved him off. As he was about to stand, he saw people walking in. Maka and Tsubaki both blushed when they saw Soul clad in nothing but a towel, and sitting there on the floor with Black*Star lying on the floor next to him.

"W-why aren't you wearing clothes?" Maka shouted with a slight stutter in her voice, while Tsubaki just gave a squeak. Soul glared at them angrily

"I didn't think anyone would come slamming in at almost 5 in the morning in my dorm. I think I have a right to dress however I like in my own dorm." Then he stood up, a hand gripping the towel in place on his waist and quickly entered his room. He closed it with a slam before he leaned against it with a soft groan. He had a definite feeling he was going to be groaning a lot from now on. Unless the Shinigami guy decides to kill him because he used to work with Asura.

Instead, he quickly got dressed in his usual clothes and put on his headband on his forehead like usual. When he got out, he was met with Black*Star eating his food, Tsubaki attempting to stop him, and Maka snooping through his things. He gave a slight growl.

"What do you want…?" He said to them, a glare directed toward them. Black*Star looked at him and gave a grin.

"You should be glad that I, the Man surpassing God, have deemed your food worthy enough to eat!" He shouted and Soul winced, feeling a headache coming on. He merely walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch. He spoke once more.

"I said, what do you want, not do you like my food." He didn't look at them and merely covered his eyes with his arms as he leaned back against the couch. Maka was the one who answered.

"Kid will be here soon to tell you what's going to happen to you." Soul didn't answer and merely listened to the sounds going around. Black*Star loudly chewing his food and Tsubaki telling him to slow down and take smaller bites. Footsteps walked down the other hall and the sound of a door opening…In a flash, Soul stood next to Maka, his hand over her hand, which was gripping the door and he slammed the door shut.

"Don't you know what privacy is?" He growled out, glaring her down. He was a few inches taller than her and for that, he was rather smug about. Maka glared back for a moment before she looked down.

"Sorry," She said rather reluctantly. Soul sighed and let go of the doorknob. She also let go. Guilt suddenly went through his veins as he saw her guilty expression and he bit his lip.

_A beautiful, snow white haired woman stood next to a small boy in a garden. It was filled with many different flowers that bloomed beautifully on the hedges. The woman gently patted the boy's similar snow white hair and the little boy clutched the hand as soon as she stopped._

_ "The flowers are beautiful, aren't they?" she said as she led the boy down the garden paths. The boy smiled a sharp, toothy smile aimed at the woman._

_ "Yes, mommy!" He said rather cheerfully. He watched the mother pick a flower off one of the hedges._

_ "Tomorrow, you're going to start your piano lessons, Soul, but I want to teach you a little lesson about girls." She said, her voice nothing but kind. Soul looked at his mother with blood red curious eyes. "Remember, girls can be very emotional, but you must never make a girl sad. If they are sad or in trouble, you must either cheer them up or help them in their time of need." Soul tilted his head, confused as to why his mother was telling him this._

_ "Why…?" He spoke childishly. The mother gave a slight chuckle, handing Soul the flower to carry._

_ "It's to make sure you're a gentleman, Soul! No son of mine will be rude to girls!" She spoke with enthusiasm and Soul tilted his head in a cute way. The woman knelt down beside Soul and looked at him straight in the eye. "Look, Soul, just promise that you'll do what Mommy asked, okay?" Soul gave a grin and a cheerful nod._

_ "Okay Mommy, I promise!"_

Soul looked over to the side and spoke also, reluctantly.

"No, I'm sorry…" An embarrassed and unsure expression appeared on his face. "I'm feeling a bit… aggravated… and I took it out on you…" He muttered the ending, forcing it out of him. Maka looked at him in surprise and saw his expression as he scratched the back of his head. She gave a giggle and smiled brightly at him.

"You're forgiven… but you're still the enemy!" She added the last part, making sure to secure their positions in life. Soul gave her a slight nod and sat back down on the couch, never looking at her in the eye. Maka went into the kitchen to help Tsubaki with the dishes and Black*Star merely sat there, rubbing his stomach; his face content. Kid walked into the room, taking a glance at the broken down door and gasping.

"T-this d-door!" He shouted. "Its cracks are not symmetrical!" He then started brutally slamming it until he apparently deemed it symmetrical. The two girls, Liz and Patty, walked in after him. Well, Patty was skipping more of.

"Kid," Liz said, nonchalantly. "We're supposed to tell Soul's position now that we recruited all of his schoolmates." Kid immediately placed his eyes on Soul, his expression schooled into one of complete seriousness. Patty gave a giggle.

"Right,"

* * *

**Merry Christmas to one and all!**

**Okay, so I got reallllyyy lazy and decided not to write this until like 12 at night on Christmas. It is now two and I'm supposed to be asleep. lol**

**I am now posting the details of upcoming stories slash oneshots slash chapters that are coming up! Message me, if you want, what you think about them or complain to me about my laziness. Whichever you prefer. :P**

**Also, the little towel kinda yoai if you squint came after I read this really, really, really, cute, fluffy yoai story between Kid and Soul. No I didn't mean to steal anything from his or her story! I swear! If I did, I will immediately revise that out of my own! It's called Initial Thoughts but I can't seem to remember the name of the author. XD Those of you that like yoai, read it! like NOW.**

**Now, it's time for...Shout Outs:**

**everfrozen: True! Kirby does pwn like everyone in that game, though my Super Smash brawls disc is *Gasps* scratched and unable to be played, but I remember that I was going against my super duper good at nothing but games cousin pwning me with Ike while I was kirby. I say experience is what makes a character good! On to the next subject... (I don't believe that talking about kirby is retarded at all XD) This story will be like possibly very long. At the rate I'm going, about 20 chapters? maybe a little less, maybe a little more. I'm kinda going with the flow at this moment. Yes! Soul will be a scythe, but he will probably not be shown as one until later into the chapters. There will be a definite pairing of Soul and Maka. A little Black*Star and Tsubaki. I might do a little squint-so-you-can-see-it love triangle between Medusa, Marie, and Stein. You may think me weird, but I find that triangle rather hot. I might do a little ChronaxKid or change it into a love triangle with Liz, Kid, and Patty. When it comes, I guess. No OCs, well, I try not to, because I'm not a SUPER big fan of OCs because of some certain people... I'm fine with them, just...ughs. I'm glad you think my work is good and sadly, I randomly scream HI! to strangers as they walk by on the streets to amuse myself so I talk to strangers A LOT... LONG shout-out...  
**

**Lilith Shiro: I'm SUPER happy that you like that chapter. I was kinda doing that half-asleep at 2 in the morning like I'm doing with this chapter also (I should really get my inspirations in the morning, huh?). I start around 12, write, space off, write some more, space off, and it continues until I deem it done! Soul definitely has a way with words XD or insulting people :P I think you're turning into a Soul with that Cool line, XD just kidding, i'm saying cool like almost constantly though, dang. Again, Im SUPER happy that you not like, but LOVE the last chapter! Thank you so much!**

**Thank you to crystalangel1100, Douce bag 69, everfrozen, Lilith Shiro, monkeydluffynaruto, Musical Pocky, Soul'sgirl14, HappyDragon101, and kindakukukat for either reviewing, favoriting, and slash or alerting my story! :)**

**Right, Also, I might consider writing two fanfictions at once, but that's undecided as of yet.**

**Ta-ta!**

**~Eternity  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Soul eyed the newcomer warily, remembering what the suspicious nurse had said. Kid either did not notice it or chose to ignore it for he continued on like it was nothing.

"For now," Kid said, emotionless. "You will be staying where you currently are for in case you may end up working for Asura again." Soul raised a brow. He had defied Asura and they didn't kill him either. It's a miracle. Kid continued on. "Also, you are to continue being a student here as to not raise suspicion with the public."

"This is a private school." Soul pointed out. Black*Star piped in at that point and gained everyone's attention by standing on his dining table.

"Since the great me and my loyal subjects now have this school, we're going to host a school Sports Day!" Soul glared at him for standing on the table.

"And…?" Soul pressed on. Maka answered this one with a smile.

"And it'll be open to the public." Patty giggled though and everyone except Liz, who was inspecting her nails, and Kid, who was inspecting the door, turned to look at her.

"It sucks for you though, Soul-y! You have to work as a guinea pig during it and not participate!" She gave a mad cackle and Soul just gave a scowl.

"So not cool…" He muttered to himself. He started for the kitchen again in attempt to make food that he can eat himself. Everyone watched him curiously as he started getting out supplies.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked, curiously. Soul gave a glance before getting back to work.

"Making food, because an idiot decided to eat my breakfast," Black*Star glared at him from on top of the table while Tsubaki tried to get him to come down.

"Hey, you're just jealous because you're not as big as me!" He gave a rambunctious laugh.

"I'm pretty sure mine is bigger than yours." Soul muttered to himself. (1)

"I'm very sorry about Black*Star, he's a kind person at heart though." Tsubaki apologized. "Would you like me to help?" Soul stopped and stared at her for a bit. 'She's a kind person…' His eyes narrowed slightly. 'She'll get taken advantage of one day.' He deemed it as none of his business and gave a nod to her. Black*Star, noticing the interaction between the two, spoke up immediately.

"Hey, hey! Don't help that sleazebag!" He shouted. Soul winced at the sound of his incredibly loud voice. Then, he all of a sudden went falling off the table, a bruise suddenly growing on top of his head. Maka stood near the table, book held in striking position with an irritated look on her face.

"Quiet, do you want to wake up everyone on the campus?" She hissed harshly. Soul winced in sympathy, being on the blunt end of what he now deems as a 'Maka-Chop'; even if he hated the guy. Tsubaki started going through the fridge before she frowned.

"Is this…all you have…?" At this, Kid's hearing picked up, ignoring the fighting between Black*Star and Maka. He glanced from the side, but continued acting as if he was inspecting the broken door. Soul gave a shrug.

"Asura isn't exactly the nicest principal in the world…" Tsubaki gave a confused look, but didn't question any further. Kid, on the other hand, spoke out.

"What do you mean?" At this, everyone gave a curious glance to him, but he stood, staring Soul down. Soul gave an irritated look, before he sighed and continued working. 'I was hoping no one would ask…'

"I'm pretty sure you're hunting Asura down because he was a criminal of some sort, right?" Kid gave a nod and Soul didn't need to look at him to know. "Well, if he didn't like how I got the souls, my 'payment' gets cut." Soul said, while thinking, 'Don't ask anymore, don't ask anymore…' Oblivious to his mental plead, Kid pressed on.

"What sort of payment is this? Money?" Soul grimaced. He wished it was money.

"No, food supply." At this, everyone gave a frown, except for Patty, who was making a paper giraffe. "My ways also affects everyone else's food supply as well." 'And let's not mention the fact that most of the time, it did get cut…' Soul thought, grimly. Kid gave a look at Liz and she gave a slight nod.

"Interesting way of doing things…" Kid muttered, his brain starting to process even more. Maka narrowed her eyes though.

"When I 'enrolled' into the school," She said, rather nonchalantly. "The rules implied that if something was not to his liking, he would kill it." Soul froze. Instantly, Kid had Liz in weapon form pressed up against the back of his head.

"Now why didn't he kill you…?" Kid's voice was cold, while Maka looked away. Black*Star squinted his eyes in confusion.

"What's going on here?" He shouted, but Tsubaki shushed him and he grumbled silently.

"I'm cooking, that's all." Soul said, answering Black*Star's question and ignoring the gun pointed to his head. While he appeared calm on the outside, he could feel the cold of the gun on the back of his head.

"Answer the question." Soul continued cooking.

"You won't shoot." Soul said, simply. 'Let's hope I'm right…' Soul thought, nervously. Kid's eyes narrowed and he pushed the barrel of the gun on Soul's head harshly.

"Hey, watch it Kid!" Liz said, wincing as she was abruptly shoved. Kid lessened his shove and spoke.

"Why do you assume that…?" Soul sucked in a breath. 'Here goes nothing.'

"Symmetry." At this, Kid froze. "You… uh… don't, I mean…can't do anything. Without symmetry!" Soul hastily added the ending part, a slight part of his nervousness seeping into his voice. Everyone was silent for a moment, before Kid slowly lowered the gun. Liz transformed back into her human form and stared at Soul, impressed. 'Smart kid…' She thought. At this, Kid suddenly dropped to the floor, pounding against it.

"He's right! I'm useless, I'm trash, I'm worthless!" He sobbed slash shouted. Soul jumped at the sudden noise and curiously turned to stare at the weeping boy. Liz gave a sigh.

"Patty, let's do… Wait, Where is she?" Liz glanced around and saw that she was nowhere to be found. Liz sighed. "Okay someone else cheer him up, I gotta find Patty before she-

Crash! Liz gave a groan and ran out the door and to the direction. Everyone stared, nervously, at the shouting and weeping boy; Black*Star tried first, with a big grin.

"Don't worry Kid; you'll be as big as me one day!" Kid's cries merely became louder. Black*Star twitched and suddenly felt the urge to kick him. Tsubaki put a hand, warningly, on his shoulder. She went next.

"I'm sure you're not trash at all, I mean you are friends with us, right?" Kid, gave a sniffle.

"I'm dragging everyone down!" He sobbed even harder. Tsubaki winced. Maka patted his back, encouragingly.

"No, you're the leader of our group, so you can't be trash!" Maka said, encouragingly. Kid sobbed harder.

"I AM TRASH!" He shouted. Soul, irritated by his antics, angrily and (Kind of) lightly kicked Kid's side.

"Shut up, you'll be less trash if you quit crying on my floor and shouting." Soul growled out. Kid gave a sniffle and looked up at Soul.

"Really…?" Soul's eye twitched at the sight of his hopeful expression and gave an uneasy nod. Kid brightened up immediately, all traces of crying gone, and straightened his tie. Just as he got up, Liz and Patty both came back into the room.

"Hey, someone already cheered him up, sis!" Patty said, surprised. Liz raised a brow, but the annoyed expressions on most of their faces made her decide not to ask.

"Umm… I think it's burning." Liz said, pointing to the pan in Soul's hand. Soul glanced down and groaned, seeing as his breakfast was ruined from being distracted. Then, Black*Star started shouting something about being great and Maka retorted back, annoyed and also giving out a Maka-Chop to him. (He had winced again) He tiredly glanced at the time. 5 AM, exact. It hasn't even been 20 minutes yet and he's already tired for the day. He groaned; a pan of burnt food in one hand, and the other hand smacking against his forehead. For the first time in Soul's life, he had just done a face-palm.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! It's too good for my dirty mind XD**

**(1): If you get what I meant, you have a dirty mind... *Hint hint wink wink* Review me if you tihkn you know what I meant. Or... You can PM me. Whichever one you want. ^_^**

**Right, so it's been REALLY LONG, but winter break has ended and I was forced into working on all the stuff I had pushed behind. It's a school night, but I stayed up because I felt bad that my faithful readers have not gotten anything for a couple of days. I couldn't finish chapter 7 of TBOB during the last days of winter break because I had family reunions. No computers. Or laptops. EVIL! I couldn't finish it during this wek because of upcoming tests, projects dues, and homework. What a week! Anyways... Thank you to those that decided to stick by this story!**

**Shout outs to:**

**Lilith Shiro: Hey, you're the only one that reviewed last chapter! Cool! I am also a major Soul fan. I went nuts last chapter and I am currently trying to bring the mood of the story into a more lighter one. I should dedicate like a one-shot about Soul to you one day! I'm no good with non-Marysue-ish OCs, but I could try! ^_^ I finally updated! eh eh eh eh... Sorry. I'm also very glad that you enjoyed my story! P.S. No, I did not try to kill you with "soul in towel" action (I promise!), and I also have been saying cool like it's the most coolest thing now. XD**

**Also! I want to thank Soul'sgirl14 for our lovely PM chat. She's a aspiring writer of Soul Eater too! Check her out! Thank you for the lovely talk between us!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed , favorited, or put my story on watch. I don't feel like doing all the names because of the fact that it's 1 in the morning on a school night. 'Nuff said.**

**Review if you have questions or if you feel like being really nice! I'll give you a cookie? ^_^**

**~Eternity  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Patty wasn't kidding when she said that he'd be a guinea pig. They had tested all of their "creative" sports ideas on him. They seemed more like torture ideas to Soul. He wasn't just a guinea pig though; he was also the errand boy, forced to run around the whole school delivering all kinds of things. Even worst was that it had taken him forever to escape because of the watchful eye of his new homeroom teacher, Dr. Stein. The old teachers were fired apparently. The room he had escaped into was a music room, too.

Soul slid his fingers across the cover of the sleek piano to wipe a bit of dust off it. An old melody played in his mind as he instinctively opened up the cover of the piano and sat down on the bench. His fingers gently rested on the keys before he played the melody from his mind. The dark sound crept through the hallways, and every student heard it through the halls, unaware that it was Soul who had played. All the students casually continued what they were doing while Maka stood confused as to why there was a piano playing. Kilik noticed her expression and explained.

"The music's been playing ever since this school started; don't worry 'bout it." He whispered to him. Dr. Stein continued on as if the music wasn't playing. Maka frowned, but whispered back.

"Doesn't anyone ever try to figure out who's the one playing…?" Kilik gave a slight shrug.

"I heard that everyone in the school has tried. The old teachers, the students, and even Asura himself, but no one's found anything." Maka sat there, her mind processing all the information given to her, before she picked up her pencil once more and continued her note writing. 'Whoever's playing, he or she is really good…' Maka thought.

Soul sneezed twice inside the dusty music room, which caused him to stop playing. He frowned, closing the cover of the piano and stood up. 'That's either my cue to stop playing or someone's talking about me.' He thought as he climbed out of the window of the music room. The music room had no doors, only a window. It makes Soul wonder how the creators had gotten the classical piano into the room.

Once he was on the windowsill, he hosted himself onto the bottom edge of the baloney, closed the window using his legs, and climbed all the way back on the baloney. There, he slid his hands into his pockets and walked off with slight dread to his one and only class. They were probably dissecting something, considering that that was the only thing that his new teacher did. Of course, he had to be wrong, for when he had gotten to the class, Dr. Stein was diving up the class for their Sports day team; Red Team or White Team. Dr. Stein looked over at him with slight disinterest.

"Mr. Evans, how nice of you to join us," He said, casually. "Now sit down, your tardiness will be punished later," Light flashes over his glasses and he gave a quick sinister smile at him. He gave a slight frown, already having used to the look and knowing what he's going to make him do; clean the classroom and more test-runs on the Sports Day's games. He just worried about what the punishments will be after Sports day has passed. He sat down and watched as Dr. Stein divide up the class, assuming that he was not part of it. Patty was right; his name wasn't called for the Red Team or the White Team.

What surprised him though, was that Maka's, Black*Star's, Tsubaki's, Kid's, and Patty's names were not called for either team as well. Liz was a year older than them all, so she was in an upperclassmen class. His confusion was answered when Stein spoke again.

"Now then, Black*Star, Kid, Maka, Patty, Soul, and Tsubaki, you'll be on a special team. You guys can name it yourself." The only thing that confused him now was that his named was called with theirs. The bell rang at that point and many of the kids filed out, this being the last class they had. The ones that stayed were the names previously called out and Stein himself. Black*Star was the first to propose a name.

"Hey, our name is gonna be Team Black*Star!" He declared, making several crazy hand gestures. Soul's mouth twitched a bit. Though this guy could be irritating, he was still definitely humorous to watch. Maka, though, did not find it humorous.

"No." She shot out and Black*Star fumed a little.

"Why not," He questioned. "We're naming it after ME, the most Greatest Star there is!" Maka ignored the comment and looked over at Tsubaki.

"Any ideas?" she asked her politely. Tsubaki gave a sweet, unsure smile before she shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry." Kid, before, was giving a determined thoughtful look and finally exclaimed the idea that appeared in his mind.

"We will be called symmetrical team meat lacirtemmys!" Soul looked at him, confused, while Patty giggled from behind him.

"What?" Soul asked, dully. Kid gave a righteous expression.

"Because, if you look at it left and right, then you will notice that it's symmetrical!" Tsubaki and Maka sighed while Black*Star laughed at Team being spelled backwards as meat. Patty patted Kid on the back as he cried at the rejection of his idea.

"I want to name it Giraffe Lovers United!" She grinned, giving a thumbs-up. From the doorway, a voice called out to her.

"Sorry Patty, but I think that it has to have Team in it." Everyone turned to look and saw Liz walking up to their group. "I'm in the group, too." Then, Soul realized something. Was he part of this so called group? Wasn't he supposed to be isolated? He became silenced by these questions, his expression changing into one unreadable. Maka noticed, and worry crowded her eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Maka asked Soul. He looked up, slight surprise in his eyes. All of them looked a little worried. He stared at them, amazed. Why do they care? Black*Star broke a grin.

"You probably just need to hear my voice more. After all, we only just became friends." Soul's eyes widened at this. Were they trying to mess with him? Kid must've realized why he was so surprised.

"Even though you were once an enemy and you have things you aren't willing to tell us, we have a feeling that you're a good guy. An asymmetrical one, sure, but my father has thought over some of your actions and he deems you a good person." Soul looked down, a weird feeling bubbling in his chest. Some place that used to sting every time he remembered Kilik's lie and every time he remembered his mother. He looked away, his eyes, avoiding all of theirs.

"Thanks," He mumbled slightly, shoving his hands into his pockets. All of them either grinned or smiled and Black*Star gave out a boisterous laugh.

"You looked like such a girl then!" He shouted. Soul gave a slight smirk.

'Sorry, next time I'll smack you upside the head as a thank you." Despite saying such a rude thing, Black*Star stuck his hand out as a fist. Soul stared at it for a second before bumping it with his own.

"There, now we're officially bros!" He gave a grin and Soul gave smirk. Stein shuffled through his papers, a slight smile at the acceptance of the outcast. He saw Soul's dark, broken soul glow and connect just a little bit more than before. Now if only they could just make up a name already so he could try out some of those torturous- ehhemm, "fun" Sports day events on Soul. Stein smirked sadistically as he thought of all the possible things he could try today. Soul couldn't help but feel a slight chill run down his spine.

* * *

**This was like the fastest update ever. Updated because I felt guilty about not updating for like a week or so.**

**I even stayed up til 3 to finish this chapter! Though, it's a Saturday. Err was. Now's it's Sunday.**

**Right, Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater because if I did, then it would have the most terrible drawings ever.**

**On to the next point. Tried to include Soul into the group and failed miserably. **

**Patty and Liz only had one line in this chapter. Patty having only one line in like the last two chapters as well. Tsubaki only got one line as well.**

**Did anyone ever noticed that team spelled backwards was meat? I like just noticed that when I first typed it XD  
**

**My recent failings. That's what I get for typing at 3 AM. **

**Anyways, if you happen to spot out something you don't like about how a character acts or grammar errors or basically anything you think needs criticism, I'd appreciate it if you give me some, PMs or reviews. Thank you :)**

**I will also answer questions! :D  
**

**Next on the list...**

**Shout-outs to...**

**Lilith Shiro: That's like a major plot part so I can't spill on anything about it... OKAY, OKAY, I'll give a tiny hint! (Person who cannot keep spoilers to themselves) It has to do with insanity!... which is like a duhh, I already know kind of thing... (Person who cannot keep spoilers to themselves and sucks at giving spoilers, which doesn't make sense at all.) Well... I probably will ask people about helping me with Mary-Sueing. Got any recommendations? I did not notice the emoticon thing at all. Or the cool thing. That's totally cool. :O I updated! Faster than before!**

**crystalangel1100: I love writing Kid's breakdown. (Person who likes practically all the characters of Soul Eater except for some of the side characters) They're so fun! Kid's like the trying to be serious but ends up being funny kind of character in the show. Soul's just my eye candy with a sad past. XD JK JK He's absolutely cool. Thank you for the awesome comment. I send it right back at you :) except with cool in it. So, you're awesomely cool!**

**Thank you to xXVentus'GirlfriendXx, Soul'sgirl14, Musical Pocky, Monkeydluffynaruto, Lilith Shiro, everfrozen, Douce bag 69, crystalangel1100, darkdragonchild, HappyDragon101, and kindakukukat for favoriting, alerting, and slash or reviewing.**

**To those that reviewed... *Hands a cookie* I think I posted down that I was going to give a cookie to anyone that reviewed before... or I'm just imagining things. Whatever, free cookie for you guys either way!**

**Tah tah!**

**~Eternity  
**


	9. Discontinued

A spotlight turned on, showing a dark, plush chair. There, sitting comfortably shows a little red creature, in a lovely black suit, and sipping from his cup, pinky stuck out. He places the cup down on the armrest, before crossing his legs and giving a cruel grin, showing off his sharp teeth. Jazz music played out softly in the background, the red and black checkered tiles giving the place a darker feel to it.

"Hello, readers." The red devil-like creature said. "I'm sure you know that I am the Little Ogre, living in the Black Room." He stood up, grabbing his cup of black coffee, seemingly walking closer to the piano. He gave a sigh.

"Also… I apologize, but I have to inform you that this story has been… discontinued, before my appearance as well!" He gave a false saddening frown. "I'm sure you are all disappointed at my lack of appearance before the abrupt close on the story, but the lovely author decided to give me some limelight by giving the disclose." He gives a fancy bow, as his dark grin appeared once more. "It is short, but to the point. I hope that you may forgive the author for her sudden disappearance and then sudden discontinuing of the story because I, surely, will not." He lets out a chuckle, at first. Perhaps he was laughing at a thought in mind? Slowly, his chuckle turned into a full outburst of laughter tilted to the insane side.

"She'll regret ending the story because of me." He whispered to himself murderously. He smiles once more, this time more polite. "This…is the end of the line for this story. Good-Bye." With that, the jazz music faded slowly, the lights dimming before the curtains closed, showing no more of the Little Ogre…

* * *

I'm extremely sorry for ending the story, but suddenly, months flew by from my last update, my mind couldn't hit a single inspiration, and everything I knew about Soul Eater started fading away. After my virus hit, and my dad said he would have to delete everything off, my mind reeled at the thought of my little drafts that have been written to be deleted by the hands of a virus that I carelessly let attack my computer crushed me deeply. I can't bear continuing this story on another computer. So, Thank you for those of you who have read this, and I'm sorry for bailing out like this. Forgive me.


End file.
